Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and process for moving data from a source server to a target server in a more scalable and flexible manner.
Background of Invention
The migration of large volumes of data between different physical systems and data models is becoming progressively more important to industry. Such migrations may be necessary to move data from legacy hardware or data models that are now obsolete. Migrations are also necessary to provide backup of data or to move data to a more accessible physical location.
Data migration has previously been performed using labor-intensive manual data collection and transformation processes that must be tailored to each individual migration. This has made the process expensive, slow and prone to error.
Any type of data mobility operation involves a high number of source and target resources that must be manipulated to maximize the efficiency of the data movement and reduce the overall duration of the operation. Large data infrastructures are built to provide for many users accessing the data and creating new data in a storage infrastructure.
Data migration operations tend to be a single thread, in contrast to the above multiple thread infrastructures. This single-thread operation does not fully optimize the source infrastructure asset to enable a fast and efficient data movement.